Note To God
by Fumiko Yamazaki
Summary: Lupa gimana bikin summary! Dipersembahkan spesial untuk event #ReuniAuthorSasuHina


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisihimoto**

**Warning: Waspadai semua kemungkinan!**

Awan yang berarak di langit biru nan sendu kini tak lagi dapat menghiburku. Semuanya hanya berlalu tanpa kesan bagai angin semilir yang melewati gurun tandus.

Namun diriku tidak tandus.

Tapi basah! Ya sangat basah.

Dan juga mataku tidak kering. Sungai terus mengalir dari dua sumber kecil ini.

Tangisanku. Air mata putus asa.

"Permisi, Nona Hinata?" sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanyaku sedikit heran. Kukira aku orang yang terisolasi dari pergaulan masyarakat, tapi ternyata ada yang mau mengenaliku.

"Ya, saya pengacara keluarga Uchiha. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan permintaan keluarga dan surat keputusan, bahwa anda harus menjauhi Tuan Uchiha Sasuke dan pergi ke Austria atau anda menerima hukuman di penjara selama 13 tahun."

Aku hanya tersenyum hambar.

Sebenarnya tidak masuk akal. Hanya karena mencintai seorang laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke, aku diperlakukan seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Tapi di dunia yang bejat ini, semuanya tidak mustahil terjadi.

"Begitu ya?" aku mendengus.

"Maaf, Nona." Interupsi pengacara yang sedari tadi kuabaikan.

Tersenyum hambar, "Aku meminta waktu untuk memikirkan pilihanku. Austria dan penjara nampaknya cukup menarik. Atau aku mati saja ya?" jawabku sembari menatap langit.

Sedangkan pengacara itu, walaupun tidak memperhatikannya aku tahu bahwa saat mendengar jawabanku tadi dia menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah, Nona. Saya beri waktu anda tiga hari untuk memikirkannya."

Aku menoleh kearahnya. Menampakan wajah suram dan sembabku.

Dia tidak berani menatapku. Atau mungkin tidak sanggup melihat keadaanku. Mungkin kasihan dengan diriku. Pantas saja!

Aku hanya gadis miskin yang hina.

"Tidak. Cukup satu hari saja. Aku akan memberikan jawabanku besok." Jawabku pelan.

Sepertinya aku sudah menentukan pilihanku.

"Tapi sebelumnya, tolong izinkan aku menemui Tuan Sasuke."

"Apa?" dia tampak kaget dan diriku mulai putus asa.

"Aku mohon, Tuan. Sekali ini saja. Setelah ini aku tidak akan bisa menemuinya lagi. Tolonglah aku! Kasihani aku!" ujarku memelas, meminta belas kasihannya.

Pengacara itu tampak kasihan dan mengangguk. "Baiklah!"

….

Kutatap wajah tampannya yang dihiasi selang-selang oksigen berwarna hijau. Dengan tangan gemetar kuberusaha meraihnya. Dan mengusap wajah itu, wajah orang yang kucintai.

Sejenak, kupandangi dia dalam dan jatuh terduduk. Dalam lelap tidurnya kusembunyikan isak tangisku. Merasakan perasaan paling mengerikan yang pernah dirasakan oleh manusia.

Beginilah rasanya! Beginilah sakitnya!

Cinta buta. Cinta tak direstui. Dan cinta yang kandas di tengah jalan.

Hancur seluruh tubuh dan jiwaku. Yang kubisa hanya menangis, menangis, dan menangis.

Tak ada yang bisa menolongku. Bahkan dirimu yang sedang terbujur tak berdaya dalam keadaan koma.

Selesai sudah semuanya.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku!" bisikku pelan di telinganya. Berharap pemuda ini bisa mendengar suaraku dan segera cepat terbangun.

"Aku tidak sanggup tanpamu." Segera kugenggam tangan pucatnya. Kurasakan denyut nadinya. Dan kucium wajahnya.

Oh, Tuhan! Inilah dia. Orang yang sangat kucintai.

Kenapa cerita hidupku jadi begini? Tapi kutak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa.

Ini sudah takdir!

"Sasuke, apabila saat kau bangun nanti ku sudah tiada, janganlah sedih! Kita akan bersatu di kehidupan selanjutnya." Sementara itu semakin kencang ku menggenggam tangannya.

"Dan apapun yang terjadi, ku akan tetap mencintaimu. Seperti kau mencintaiku dan seperti Tuhan mencintai kita."

Kukecup dahinya dan mulai beranjak pergi.

Pergi dari kamarnya.

Pergi dari rumah sakit ini.

Pergi dari Negara ini dan pergi jauh dari kehidupannya.

Yang kumau hanya tinggal tenang dan menatap langit dengan damai. Menikmati semilir angin kota Tokyo dan sensasi melayang turun dari atas menara Tokyo yang tinggi.

"Sasuke, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Seperti kau yang mencintaiku dan seperti Tuhan yang mencintai kita.".

~End~

_A/N_Ada yang kangen dengan saya? Ayo sini peluk aku! Aku juga kangen dengan minna. Oke, melewati masa hiatus yang benar-benar oh my God! Ngebosenin._

_Fumiko yamazaki kembali membawa fiksi yang kurang bermutu. Tapi nggak apa-apalah. 2014 nangis-nangisan kayaknya bagus deh. Hahaha_

_Oke daripada menuh-menuhin ffn dengan fiksi dengan a/n terparah, aku ucapkan Haloo semua! I Miss You._

_Sampai jumpa di akhir masa hiatusku nanti._

_Jaa ne ^^_

_Sign_

_Fumiko Yamazaki_


End file.
